The Dark Half
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: *Sequel to Lineage* Michael's past harbors a dark secret, one which threatens to destroy the Charmed Ones...and force Michael to succumb to his dark side.
1. Nightmare

The Dark Half  
  
(This is a continuation of the universe I started in Lineage.)  
  
CHAPTER 1: Nightmare  
  
Demons surrounded the Source in the Main Chamber of the Underworld. The coronation ceremony was about to begin. The last remaining High Priest turned and said, "Are you ready to take the oath?"  
  
"I am," said the Source in a deep voice.  
  
"Then place your hand upon this page of the Grimoire, and repeat after me."  
  
When the oath was complete, the Source glowed with an evil light for a moment. All the demons in the chamber bowed before him. The Source removed his hood from his head.and his face was Michael's.  
  
****  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Michael. He sat straight up in bed, drenched with sweat. His heart was pounding within his chest. He could feel the blood pulsing in his ears. A nightmare, he thought, but it felt so real. He took several deep breaths to try and calm down.  
  
The thunderstorm raging outside seemed nothing compared to the storm inside his head.  
  
Phoebe rolled over and turned on the light. When she saw the state he was in, she put her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said. "I had a nightmare. It was so horrible."  
  
"Shhh," she soothed him. "It was only a dream. You're safe now."  
  
"No, it felt real. I saw a new Source being crowned," he said. "And he had my face." Michael shook his head for a moment. When he looked back at Phoebe, he saw that her face had paled considerably. "You know that I would never allow that to happen, ever."  
  
"I know, but thinking about that still scares me," she said. "How about we try and get some more sleep? I think we'll feel better in the morning."  
  
"Yeah," he said, relaxing in her embrace, "I think so too." He shifted position so that he could put his arms around her. "I love you, Pheebs," he murmured as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered back. Being together was the safest place either one of them could think of.  
  
****  
  
Michael woke early the next day. To his own surprise, he found that he was quite calmer about his nightmare. Still, there was a small, nagging suspicion about it that he couldn't shake, but he ignored it. He didn't want Phoebe to worry about anything, not after getting back together with her.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie," said Phoebe as she came into the kitchen. Kissing him on the cheek, she said, "Do you feel any better this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he replied. "I can't believe I was so shaken up by it. I mean, I certainly don't plan on becoming the Source anytime soon, and the Grimoire is currently buried in a mountain, so there's nothing to worry about." Piper and Leo then entered the kitchen.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" asked Piper. "I thought I heard the word 'Grimoire' being mentioned."  
  
"I had a nightmare last night. That's all," replied Michael. He was not in a hurry to worry anybody else. Suddenly, Leo looked skyward.  
  
"Sounds important," he said. He kissed Piper and said, "I'll be back soon." Then he orbed out.  
  
Michael finished his coffee. Turning to Phoebe, he said, "I was going to work out in the basement for a while. Care to join me?"  
  
"Sure, honey," she said in her baby voice. She kissed Michael lightly on the lips. "Just give me a minute to get into some workout clothes." She turned and went upstairs.  
  
As Michael watched her, he wondered for the thousandth time how he had gotten so lucky to find a girl like her. They were perfect for each other. Suddenly, he became aware of a shimmering behind him. He whirled around in time to see a demon hurl an energy ball at him. Michael brought up his hand and deflected it aside. "You guys never seem to learn: NO DEMON has ever left the house of the Charmed Ones ALIVE." Michael immediately gestured to form a fireball.  
  
However, as he did so, the demon reacted in a way he was not expecting.  
  
Rather than shimmering away, the demon dropped to one knee and said, "Forgive me, my liege. I did not recognize you."  
  
Michael slowly turned his head to the right, dreading what he would find there.  
  
And then, his worst fears were confirmed.  
  
He was holding a Source-style fireball, complete with the rotating spiked rings.  
  
"What the hell?" he said, absolute horror spreading through him. He shook himself and threw the fireball at the demon. The explosion was almost instantaneous.  
  
Piper rushed in from the kitchen. "Did something just get vanquished in here?"  
  
Michael nodded slowly. His stomach was churning.  
  
At that moment, Phoebe came downstairs, dressed in a sports bra and shorts. Noticing that Michael's face had started to turn a shade of green, she said, "What's wrong, baby?"  
  
Rather than answer her, Michael ran to the bathroom and promptly vomited.  
  
****  
  
The demon approached Veraline cautiously. The Queen Mother of the Underworld was known for having a short temper, and the demon definitely did not want to get on her bad side.  
  
"What is it?" she snapped irritably.  
  
"The - the Master requests your presence, my lady," said the demon, bowing nervously.  
  
"You're excused." She waved a hand, dismissing the demon. She then flamed to another chamber in the Underworld, where a figure in a black hooded cloak sat on a throne. She bowed respectfully. "My son," she greeted him.  
  
"Hello, Mother," said the Source.  
  
"How have things progressed since the coronation?" asked Veraline.  
  
"It has begun." The faintest outline of an evil smile could be seen within the cloak.  
  
****  
  
"Baby."  
  
Her voice came to Michael from a long way off.  
  
"Baby, wake up."  
  
Michael's eyes fluttered and opened. Phoebe was staring down at him, gently stroking his cheek. He smiled weakly at her. "I passed out, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did," she said, kissing his forehead. "You really scared me there."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said. A chill ran up his spine. He then noticed that Piper, Paige, and Leo were standing a few feet away, watching.  
  
"Did something happen?" Phoebe asked tentatively.  
  
"I want to sit up first," he said, pushing himself up with his arms. He reached out for Phoebe's hands and held them tightly. "A demon came to the Manor while you were upstairs. He was targeting me. I went to make a fireball, and the next thing I know, he - he was bowing down to me. I looked at my hand, and the fireball was..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"What about it?" Leo asked.  
  
"It was a Source-style fireball, the kind with the rotating spiked rings." Michael shook his head. "I didn't have that power yesterday. Last night, I had a dream where I was crowned as the new Source. Today, I can throw Source-style fireballs. Would somebody please tell me what the HELL is going on here?" The last part was directed at the ceiling. Then he noticed Leo looking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"The Elders told me that a demon found the Grimoire and brought it back to the Underworld," said Leo gravely.  
  
"Oh, man." said Michael, realizing the implications. With the Grimoire in evil's possession, a new Source could be crowned.  
  
"But that doesn't explain where the power came from," remarked Phoebe.  
  
"The Elders think that Michael is somehow linked to whoever became the new Source, although they have no idea how that's possible."  
  
"Well, that's just great," said Michael. "For all we know, I could be turning evil right now and we wouldn't even know until it's too late."  
  
"The link is magical, not psychic," explained Leo, "so there's no chance of that happening."  
  
"You know, this could give us an advantage," suggested Paige.  
  
"How exactly does that work?" asked Michael. He could feel a migraine coming on.  
  
"Well, with somebody on our side who has the Source's powers, we would dramatically increase our ability to protect ourselves," said Paige. "Besides which, if demons start thinking you're the Source, it could give the element of surprise when we have to vanquish them."  
  
"That's all well and good, but right now, I think I need to lie down," said Michael, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you upstairs," said Phoebe, helping Michael to his feet.  
  
"Poor guy," said Piper after they were out of sight. "I can't even imagine what he's going through right now."  
  
"Cole could," said Paige with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe decided to stay with Michael after he lay down. Seeing him so distraught made her want to be with him even more. She wanted him to be comfortable. Phoebe snuggled close to him, hoping that lying close with him would allow her love to calm his spirit.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to stay here with me, not that I'm complaining," said Michael.  
  
"I wanted to," she said. "I hate seeing you so upset."  
  
"I guess I'm still a little freaked out by the whole thing," he admitted.  
  
"You may find this surprising, but I'm not," said Phoebe.  
  
"I AM surprised to hear that, actually," said Michael, facing her, "but I'm glad you're not. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking. Magic isn't inherently good or evil by itself; it depends on the person using it. Now, it just so happens that the Source's powers happened to be originally black in use because they were tied to the Source's evil, but that doesn't mean that they can't be used for good as well."  
  
"You're right," he said. "I hadn't really thought about it from that perspective." He smiled at her. "Thanks for that. I feel a lot better now."  
  
"You're quite welcome," said Phoebe, kissing his lips. "You still want to work out for a while?"  
  
"Sure," said Michael. "I still want to find some answers about all this, but that can wait until afterward." As they both got up from the bed, a mischievous smile crossed Michael's face. "I want to test something here," he said, pulling Phoebe to him. Without warning, he flamed them to the basement.  
  
"Ooh, that was not nice," Phoebe said as they materialized. She playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," said Michael, laughing warmly. "I figured that if I had one of the Source's powers, I probably had others as well." He glanced around at the makeshift gym and smiled. "Shall we?"  
  
****  
  
Veraline sat in her chambers, contemplating the past.  
  
She remarked on how many strange turns her life had taken.  
  
She had grown up to be a very powerful demoness. Being descended from the first Source gave her a very elevated standing in the Underworld, and she had been in the Source's inner circle.  
  
Then she had been sent after Thomas Smith.  
  
Smith was a witch from a very powerful bloodline, and killing him would have ended the threat. She was supposed to get close to him and then kill him.  
  
But something happened that she did not expect.  
  
In getting close to him, she fell in love with him.  
  
Of course, he knew her true nature from the beginning from his ability to sense magic, but it didn't matter to him, because he fell in love with her, too.  
  
So, she turned her back on the Underworld.  
  
For nearly two years, everything was perfect. When she became pregnant with twins, she and Thomas had been overjoyed.  
  
Then the Source decided to intervene.  
  
He realized that the children stood to be the most individually powerful magical beings ever, and he wanted that magic for himself. So, he sent up a legion of demons to kidnap the children and take them to the Underworld.  
  
However, he was only able to take one. As it happened, one of them, Damien, had been left with the housekeeper for the day since he was sick, while Thomas and Veraline had taken the other, Michael, out for the day so the housekeeper would not have to be burdened with two babies.  
  
It turned out to be very fortunate indeed. Thomas and Veraline came home to find the housekeeper dead and Damien missing. The scorch marks were all the evidence they needed to figure out who had invaded their home. Although they were devastated, they resolved to keep their other son safe. They never told him about his brother.  
  
Things stayed that way for twenty four years.  
  
Then it all went to hell.  
  
The Source realized the only way to defeat Veraline was to make her come back to him. So he removed the thing that made her good in the first place.  
  
Thomas.  
  
And what made it worse was that it had been Damien who had done it.  
  
Thomas was no match for him, not nearly powerful enough to survive his evil son's onslaught. Michael, devastated by the loss of his father, cut his ties to the outside world and went to complete his training. When Veraline realized that she had nothing left in the mortal world, she allowed her heart to die, and she went back to the Underworld.  
  
The Source had made only one critical miscalculation.  
  
In his obsession to get Veraline back, he had forgotten about Michael, who was still in the cloak at Castle Stonehenge.  
  
But Veraline hadn't.  
  
After the Source/Seer had been vanquished and the Grimoire was taken by the Charmed Ones, Veraline declared herself Queen of the Underworld by right of blood. She was reunited with Damien, and although he acknowledged her and was loyal to her, he did not love her.  
  
She ruled with an iron fist. All who opposed her or Damien were killed. When there were none left to stand in her way, she had demons sent to find the Grimoire and bring it back to the Underworld, and, after that was done, she decreed that Damien would be the next Source.  
  
Then Michael had come out of the cloak.  
  
She sensed him almost immediately, and her heart, although buried for so long, went out to him.  
  
Deep down, she wanted to go back, to leave the Underworld and be in Michael's life, but she knew that Damien would see to it that she was killed, and she wasn't about to let that happen. Damien, of course, knew about his twin brother, and since their magic had been linked at birth, the coronation had given both of them the full powers of the Source, although he did not have all the same powers as Michael. Damien had his Whitelighter powers stripped as a teenager. And although Damien was her son, she knew that there was no way he could ever embrace his human half and try to redeem his soul. He had been in the Underworld for far too long.  
  
So, Veraline decided to pretend that she was still evil until she could find a way out.  
  
She knew that the ten warlocks would be no match for her son.  
  
Soon, he would be more powerful than ever before.  
  
She just hoped it would be enough to defeat Damien.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Revelations

CHAPTER 2: Revelations  
  
Sweat profusely dripped down Phoebe's forehead and neck.  
  
Sparring with Michael took more energy than she had expected. The weight lifting and stretching were not especially tiring, but trying to keep up with his pace in practicing martial arts was near to impossible. In fact, Michael had barely even broken a sweat, and Phoebe was sure the power boost had something to do with that. Strangely, she remarked to herself that the only other person she knew who had Michael's stamina was Cole.  
  
"You look like you could use a breather." Michael's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Is five minutes ok?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, it's not like I'm in a rush," he said, smiling at her. He went and sat down on the steps with her. Soon enough, however, the smile had been replaced by a look of intense concentration.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe, concerned.  
  
Michael shook himself. "I was just thinking more about the power boost. I'm starting to get more of an idea of how I'm involved in it all, but there are still a few holes."  
  
"Well, at least you've got something, so that's good," said Phoebe, encouraging him.  
  
"The thing is, there's only one demon I know of that could possibly have any connection to me," said Michael, looking away from her. "My mother."  
  
Phoebe blinked. "What?" she gasped.  
  
"It's true," he said sadly. "She was assigned by the Source to kill my father, but the ended up falling in love. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Of course, being raised in this world, my demonic half had no evil influence, just another facet of my magical ability."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Because I knew you'd react exactly like this, and I didn't want to push you away," said Michael. "I am a good man, Phoebe, you know that. Just because some of my powers are demonic in origin doesn't make them evil. You said it yourself."  
  
Phoebe sighed and calmed herself down. "I'm sorry I overreacted," she said, giving him a sweet smile. "Forgive me?"  
  
"Always," he said, and kissed her.  
  
"So," she said after they pulled apart, "what does this have to do with your theory?"  
  
"Well, my mother was a direct descendent of the first Source, so she'd be a likely candidate to rule the Underworld. My best guess would be that she sent those warlocks to keep up appearances. Even at times when her demonic nature got the best of her, she never hurt me. She knew I'd be able to handle them."  
  
"So, you think she became the Source to protect you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It's possible," said Michael. "However, here's the hole: even though she's my mother, there's no way that her becoming the Source would give me this kind of power boost; we aren't magically linked. In conclusion, I'm stuck." He sighed in frustration. "Anyway, the point is I'm closer to the answer but I'm still a long way off."  
  
"Have you considered talking to her?" suggested Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not in a hurry to go down to the Underworld if I don't have to," he answered quickly. "Now, what do you say about finishing our little workout?"  
  
"Okay," she said, smiling.  
  
"I think I've got an exercise that you might enjoy," he said, grinning. Michael took out a blindfold and put it on himself. He turned his back on Phoebe. "Attack me."  
  
"Huh?" said Phoebe, confused.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Still unsure, but willing to participate, Phoebe moved forward and threw a punch at Michael's head. Michael whirled around and blocked it. Phoebe threw a few more punches and kicks but it seemed that Michael was able to sense the attack the instant before it came. Michael finished the exercise by knocking Phoebe to her back.  
  
Michael pulled off the blindfold and stared at a dumbfounded Phoebe. "How did you do that?" she asked, clearly impressed.  
  
"It's a skill that Merlin helped me refine," said Michael. "You see, even though you don't know it, you, like me, are able to sense an attack before it comes. Most magical beings have some kind of precognition, but usually don't develop it. I have. However, to do this, you first have to learn how to trust your other senses when your eyes fail you. Even feeling the displacement of the air by a punch or kick will help you to eventually sense the punch or kick before it hits you." He paused. "Understand?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Now it's your turn," said Michael, gently placing the blindfold on her. "Trust me?"  
  
She giggled. "Of course I do."  
  
"Relax," he said. "Clear your mind and focus your senses. Feel the airflow around you and on your skin. Sense its pattern." Michael waited as Phoebe concentrated. Suddenly, he threw a punch at her. Almost by reflex, Phoebe brought up her arm and caught his wrist. She deftly knocked him on his back and straddled him, holding him to the ground.  
  
She pulled off the blindfold and grinned mischievously at him. "Now, what should I do with you?" Not waiting for an answer, she kissed him passionately. Knowing what would probably come next, he orbed them back up to her bedroom.  
  
****  
  
"You called for me?" said Veraline.  
  
"I imagine my brother is enjoying his new powers," remarked Damien. "It seems rather ironic that a witch would be able to control the powers of the Source. Then again," he said, smiling evilly, "he is half demon, isn't he?"  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Michael is a very formidable foe," said Damien. "However, if he were to be turned, he would be a powerful ally."  
  
"You want to use his demon half to make him evil," concluded Veraline.  
  
"I plan to use his own dark side to make him evil," snarled Damien. "The fact that he is half demon is an added bonus. And once I have my bargaining chip, he won't have any choice. He will give in to hate, and that act will make him evil forever."  
  
****  
  
Michael and Phoebe lay comfortably in her bed. They were both spent, and not just from exercising.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She rolled over onto her stomach so she could face him.  
  
"I was thinking of going to the Underworld to see my mother."  
  
She sat up in shock. "What?"  
  
"I don't plan to stay long. I just need to find the answers to this." He reached out to hold her hands. "I'm not leaving you, ok?"  
  
Her eyes watered but she cracked a smile. "Ok, but if you die down there, don't expect me to summon you, ever." She leaned down and kissed him passionately, then let him get up to get dressed.  
  
Michael smiled at her. "I won't be more than an hour at most. Love you, babe."  
  
As he orbed out, Phoebe whispered, "I love you, too." She lay back on the bed, sighing in contentment.  
  
****  
  
Veraline sat in her chambers, sadly reflecting on how badly things had been screwed up.  
  
Within hours, one of her children would die at the hands of the other or would be converted to evil. No matter who won, evil would take another family member from her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a chiming. She turned around to see Michael orb in to the room.  
  
"Mom," he said, his voice cracking on a sob.  
  
"Oh, Michael," she said, rushing forward to embrace him. They held each other for a few minutes, allowing five years worth of separation to dissipate. When Veraline was able to fine her voice again, she said, "Michael, why did you come down here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you. I missed you a lot while I was gone. But, I do have to ask you...why do I have the Source's powers?"  
  
Veraline had been dreading this conversation for a long time, but he deserved to know everything. She just hoped that he would be able to stop whatever Damien had planned.  
  
"We need to talk," she said, "and I think you'd better sit down."  
  
****  
  
Phoebe had almost fallen asleep when she heard the sound of flaming. She opened her eyes to see Michael appear. "Well, you certainly held up your promise, again, returning in just over a half hour," she said, smiling.  
  
"How could anyone in their right mind stay away from you?" he said, giving her a wicked grin.  
  
"Ooh, baby, if you don't stop talking like that, we'll end up staying in bed all day," she said seductively.  
  
"But that won't fit in with my plan," he said, handing her some clothes.  
  
As she finished dressing, she said, "How does your plan begin?"  
  
He pulled her close. "Like this," he said, leaning still closer to her. However, Phoebe was completely unprepared for what happened next.  
  
His eyes flamed and then turned to complete darkness - the mark of the Source.  
  
Before Phoebe could make a sound, Damien had clasped his hand over her mouth. "I wouldn't want you to alert your sisters to my plan, now would I? I want you to witness the destruction of your beloved Michael." Damien flamed them to the Underworld.  
  
****  
  
"So, I have a twin brother and he is now the Source?" confirmed Michael.  
  
"Yes," said Veraline. "The so-called 'twin bond' is what is responsible for the linking of your powers and his. Actually, that's only half the reason. When you two were born, you both had the full powers of the Source within you. Your father and I decided to bind only those powers as they seemed unpredictable. When Damien took the oath, the spell must have unbound your Source powers."  
  
"Well, at least that explains the power boost," said Michael. "And you said he wants me to join him down here forever?"  
  
"He would prefer to have you as a living ally rather than a dead enemy. However, if you should give in to evil, the two of you would be unstoppable, and you would probably never turn back."  
  
"Then that's not going to happen," said Michael firmly. Suddenly, he heard a screaming in his mind and he lurched forward.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Veraline.  
  
"Phoebe..." he gasped. "She's HERE." Without thinking, Michael grabbed his mother and orbed them toward Phoebe's presence.  
  
****  
  
Michael and Veraline materialized to see Damien holding Phoebe with an athame held against her throat. "Welcome, Michael. I have been expecting you."  
  
"Let her go," he ordered coldly.  
  
"No, I don't think I'm going to do that," said Damien, smiling evilly.  
  
"You're not going to turn me," Michael affirmed. "I will never be evil."  
  
"We shall see about that, brother," said Damien. "I have a proposition for you. If you join me now, I'll let your beloved witch go free. Otherwise..." Damien left the threat open.  
  
Michael thought furiously. If he let Phoebe go, the Power of Three would be unbroken, and the Charmed Ones could find a way of turning him back. However, if he gave himself over, Damien would likely kill her anyway.  
  
Michael searched Phoebe's eyes. He felt her sending a thought at him, and it was not what he expected.  
  
'If you love me, never give in.'  
  
Tears welled up in Michael's eyes. If he screwed this up, Phoebe would die, and he knew it. Wiping the tears away, he glared directly into Damien's black, empty eyes.  
  
"Screw you."  
  
Damien grinned evilly. "Very well, then. Say goodbye to your boyfriend, witch." With a fluid motion, Damien stabbed Phoebe in the stomach and pushed her to the floor.  
  
"PHOEBE!" screamed Michael. He instinctively formed a fireball with his hand. He could feel the burning rage igniting within him. He wanted to kill Damien. Hell, he just wanted to KILL, period. Before he could throw the fireball, he felt a strong grip on his wrist. Veraline's voice came to him as though from miles away.  
  
"Don't do it. That's exactly what he wants you to do. He wants you to give in to your dark side."  
  
The realization washed over him like a soft breeze.  
  
If he had let the bloodlust overtake him, he wouldn't have stopped with Damien, who probably would have deflected the fireball aside anyway. He would have kept going until he killed an innocent, and then his fate would have been sealed. He would have become dark forever.  
  
Slowly, the fire within his soul ebbed away. He extinguished the fireball in his hand, and Veraline released his wrist. He smiled sardonically at Damien. "You lose, brother. I will never join you."  
  
Damien glared at Veraline in anger. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?"  
  
"Quite simply, I'm not evil. I haven't been since Michael came back."  
  
Damien swiveled his glare at Michael. No way was he going to let him live now. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!" A sword materialized in his hand and he flew through the air at Michael. However, Michael was ready for him, and Excalibur appeared in his right hand. The clash of steel was like thunder.  
  
The sword fight went on and on. Unfortunately, it seemed that Damien had the upper hand. His pure hatred of his brother had increased his strength, and Michael began to tire. Suddenly, Damien swung a blow that knocked Excalibur from Michael's hands and threw Michael to the ground.  
  
Damien stood over Michael and pointed his sword at his chest. "Almost seems anti-climactic, doesn't it? You know, had you not been so selfish and defied me, your girlfriend's death would have been quick and painless. But now that you PISSED ME OFF, I'm going to finish her, NICE and SLOW."  
  
As Damien raised the sword to deliver the killing blow, Michael summoned the last of his strength and concentrated. He caught the edge of the sword with his hands, and two things happened which made Damien's face contort with shock: he could not push the blade any closer to Michael's chest, and Michael's hands were NOT BLEEDING.  
  
Michael pushed forward with all his strength and threw Damien twenty feet across the cavern. He leapt to his feet and telekinetically pulled Excalibur back into his hand. Enraged, Damien rushed forward on the offensive, but Michael was back to full strength. He focused his magic into Excalibur just before he blocked Damien's blow. As the swords met, there was a blinding flash and a pure, sweet musical note hung on the air. When the flash faded, Damien's sword was in two pieces, cleanly cut, while Excalibur was undamaged.  
  
Before Damien could react any further, Michael slashed his chest. At first Damien just kept the evil grin on his face. However, when he realized the wound Michael had just inflicted on him was NOT healing on its own as it should, he went into shock. Michael quickly made a second slash to his abdomen, and Damien collapsed to the floor. Although Michael hadn't known it at the time, Excalibur's magic could override dark magic through its immunity, which is why Damien was unable to self-heal.  
  
Michael quickly ran from Damien to Phoebe. He placed his hands over her wound. "Come on, damn it!" he yelled. It seemed an eternity before the healing light came from his hands. Slowly, the blood flowed backward and Phoebe's wound retracted. She gasped and opened her eyes. Michael held her close and rocked her in his arms. "You're safe now. I've got you."  
  
Phoebe looked up and stroked his cheek with her hand. She gave him a warm smile which melted his heart. Shakily, she got to her feet. "What are we going to do with him?" she asked, indicating Damien.  
  
"I think I've got just the thing."  
  
****  
  
"Damn it, Leo, where the hell is she?" snapped Piper. She had gone up to Phoebe's room to invite Michael to join all of them at P3, but she was surprised and then worried when Phoebe was not in the house.  
  
"I can't sense her," he said, "which means..."  
  
"Why would she be down in the Underworld?" asked Paige. As to answer her question, Michael orbed in with Phoebe in one arm and Damien in the other. Michael roughly threw Damien to the floor while setting Phoebe down gently.  
  
"Piper, Paige, I give you Damien, my twin brother, the Source," said Michael. "Would you be so kind as to vanquish him? I'd do it myself, but I thought I'd let you have the honor and add another Source to your vanquish list."  
  
Piper and Paige giggled at Michael's little speech, but became serious as they joined Phoebe and said the Source Vanquishing spell.  
  
Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space.  
  
Damien burst into flames. Just before he exploded, he turned to Michael and gave a slight bow of his head, acknowledging his twin.  
  
Michael sighed sadly. Evil as he was, Damien was his twin brother, and Michael felt that he should be mourned for the man he might have been if he'd been raised on the Surface. But he'd have the rest of his life to do that.  
  
He looked up just in time to see Phoebe throw her arms around his neck. "You saved my life, again. I wonder what I should do as a reward," she purred in his ear.  
  
"You don't have to do anything," he said, cupping her face with his hands. "The fact that you're alive and well is reward enough for me." The love in his eyes made hers start to tear up again. "However, now that I think about it, I suppose it wouldn't be too much to ask if we could talk privately?"  
  
"Not at all," said Phoebe as Michael orbed them up to her room.  
  
****  
  
They sat down on the edge of the bed. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I told you that the night my father died, it had been my intention to tell you the truth about me." She nodded, following so far. "I had also been planning to ask you something then. I wasn't sure before today, but I think I'm ready to ask you now."  
  
Phoebe's heart was pounding. She KNEW, without even thinking about it, what he had been going to ask her that night, what he was going to ask her now. She felt like everything that had happened to her, even with Cole, had been leading up to this moment in time. There were no more secrets, no more deceptions. "What did you want to ask me?" she said in a carefully controlled voice.  
  
Michael knelt down on the floor in front of Phoebe and took her hand in his. "Phoebe Halliwell, there is nothing in this world that I love more than you. When I met you, I had been stumbling around in the dark, unsure of everything. You gave me a new beginning, a new life. You kept me going when I was in the cloak, because I knew, in my heart, that we would be together again, no matter how long it took. You are my life, Phoebe, and I would be honored to have you as my wife." Michael took a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the diamond ring within. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Michael...I...yes, yes of course I will," she said, kissing him languorously. Tears of pure joy streamed down her cheeks. "I love you so much." Michael reverently slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I'd suggest we go spread the good news to the other members of this house," said Michael.  
  
Phoebe giggled in delight. "Piper, Paige, Leo!" she called. "We've got something to tell you." After they had come in, Phoebe proudly held up her right hand for inspection.  
  
"Oh....my God," gasped Piper. "He asked you to MARRY HIM?"  
  
"That is so great!" squealed Paige in happiness. The sisters embraced while Michael and Leo just looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Welcome to the family," said Leo.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. A Wedding and a Coma

CHAPTER 3: A Wedding and a Coma  
  
(I would like to credit Charming-Prue for inspiration for the latter half of this chapter and the next chapter. I loved "I Want to Have a Baby". The whole Brad vs. Cole scenario was awesome!)  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER...  
  
Phoebe could barely sleep that night. The excitement about the day to come kept her mind active for most of the night. But at length, she did sleep, and woke up refreshed the next day, and found the bed covered with red roses. Then Piper came in with Phoebe's breakfast. "Good morning," she said. "Great day, isn't it?"  
  
"It had better be," said Phoebe excitedly. "I'm getting MARRIED!"  
  
Paige then entered the room, and carried in Phoebe's dress, which she had just picked up from the cleaners. "Morning, Pheebs. I took the liberty of picking up your dress, and yes, I did check to make sure it hadn't been demonically altered."  
  
"PAIGE!" screeched Piper. "Why would you say anything like that today?"  
  
"It's ok," said Phoebe. "Paige was just being cautious. Now, come here you two." The girls shared a sisterly hug. "Now, where is my husband- to-be currently?"  
  
"Across town at the Smith family estate with Leo and Dad," answered Piper. "They're helping him get ready. Speaking of which, eat quickly, so we can help you get ready, too!"  
  
****  
  
Victor Bennett helped his son-in-law-to-be adjust his bowtie. "You look great, Michael," he said as he finished. Then he said, "Phoebe told me what you did, how you put your life on the line to save my girls when you weren't sure you'd live to tell about it. That makes me proud today. I'm honored to have you as part of this family."  
  
"Thanks...Dad," Michael said awkwardly. Even though he had always addressed his own as "Father," it seemed strange to say it for the first time. Just then, Leo entered the master bedroom, having also just finished getting dressed. The three men grinned at each other for a few moments. Then, Leo said seriously, "Victor, would you mind if I had a private chat with Michael for a second?"  
  
"Not at all," said Victor, turning to leave. After they closed the door, Leo turned to Michael. "I have something important to tell you, so I need you to listen well." He took a deep breath, as though whatever he had to say was a burden for him. "Michael, you know that Phoebe has had to suffer a lot of pain in her life. Some of it was uncontrollable, like her mother's death. But other things could have been controlled. I don't want you to make the same mistakes Cole did. If you're going to marry her, then never hold anything back. Don't lie to her, and don't hide from her. She's one of the strongest people I know. Cole didn't know what to tell her when he found out he was the Source. If you ever end up in a situation like that, you tell her. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do," said Michael. He put his right hand on Leo's shoulder. "Thanks for the advice, Leo. I really appreciate it." He paused a moment. "Would you be my best man?"  
  
"I'd be honored," said Leo.  
  
****  
  
Michael, Leo, and Victor arrived at the house at exactly 1:30, a half- hour before the wedding was set to begin. Piper and Paige were waiting downstairs for them. "Good, you're here!" said Piper in relief.  
  
"You know, outside of Darryl, you still haven't told me who the other guests are," said Michael.  
  
"We kind of wanted it to be a surprise," said Paige. As if on cue, white orbs came down from the ceiling, and resolved into Patty Halliwell, Grams, and Prue, who was dressed as a bridesmaid.  
  
Paige and Piper stood there in shock. Grams and Patty had told Leo they were coming, but seeing their big sister was definitely the last thing they had expected to happen.  
  
Piper slowly walked forward, afraid that Prue would vanish at any moment. Her lips quivered, and Piper broke into tears as she fell into Prue's arms. "Prue, I..."  
  
"No, Piper, I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened to me," said Prue. "It was my time. Paige was always meant to have her place in the Power of Three, and nothing you could've done would have changed that."  
  
"I - I love you, Prue," said Piper in between sobs.  
  
"I love you, too sweetie," she said. Then, Prue gestured for Paige to come over. "I hear you've become one hell of a witch."  
  
Paige beamed at the compliment despite the tears in her eyes. "I guess I take after you," she giggled. Then she moved forward so Prue could hug her too. "I'm glad to have finally met you, Prue. I just wish I'd had the chance to know you while you were alive."  
  
"Thank you, Paige, that really means a lot to me," said Prue. "Now, has Phoebe put on any make-up yet?"  
  
"No, I was just up there," said Piper.  
  
"Good, that way, after I see her, she'll only have one layer of make- up on her face instead of two," said Prue. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She made her way to the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Darryl had arrived. "Well, I see that a typical Halliwell wedding hasn't changed much," he said, chuckling.  
  
"Glad you could make it," said Michael, shaking his hand. Then, Patty came up to Michael.  
  
"I'm glad to finally meet you," she said. "You've been so good to Phoebe, and I'm proud to have you as a son. Promise me you'll take care of her."  
  
"I promise," Michael said, hugging his mother-in-law. Just then, more white orbs came down from the ceiling, and resolved themselves into.  
  
"FATHER?!" Michael cried in joyous disbelief.  
  
"Oh, son," said Thomas Smith. "You have no idea how proud you've made me. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there to see you grow into the man you are today. You have more courage and brilliance within you than I ever did. Never lose that."  
  
"Thank you, Father," said Michael, embracing him. Just then, Michael sensed a flaming behind him. He turned around to see his mother materialize.  
  
"Vera?" said Thomas.  
  
"Hello, Thomas," said Veraline, moving toward him.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said, smiling at his wife.  
  
Veraline blushed and moved into her husband's embrace. She motioned for Michael to join them. "I'm so glad you could make it, Mom," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she said, smiling through her tears. The family she had loved so much was finally reunited after five long, painful years.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe sat in front of the vanity in her room, pleased with her appearance. All that was left was to apply some make-up, and then she would be perfect for Michael. However, as she went to put some on, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said. Since she did not turn away from the mirror, she did not see Prue until she spoke.  
  
"You look beautiful, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe froze in shock. 'No, it can't be...' she thought. Slowly, she turned her head, and saw Prue standing there, smiling at her. Phoebe put a hand to her chest. The expected tears began trickling down her face. She got up and rushed into the arms of her big sister.  
  
"Hush, honey," said Prue as Phoebe sobbed.  
  
"I'm just so happy that you came," said Phoebe, drying her face. "I mean, I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"Well, believe me, it took quite a bit of bitching on my part to convince the Elders to let me come," said Prue, giggling. "But there was no way I was going to miss seeing you this time. And before you ask, my astral self will NOT be riding off on a motorcycle in the middle of your wedding."  
  
"I love you so much, Prue," said Phoebe, hugging her big sister again. Just then, Victor came into the room.  
  
"Hi, Dad," said Prue, giving her father a warm smile.  
  
"Somehow I'd figured on seeing you here," said Victor, wrapping his oldest daughter in a strong hug. "As much as I'd like to let the two of you talk, we're getting ready to start now, Phoebe."  
  
"Okay, give me five minutes, to get some make-up on," she said. "I've got to cover up these tear stains." She gave Prue a knowing smile.  
  
****  
  
Michael stood nervously in his tuxedo. He was more scared waiting in front of Grams than facing down Damien.  
  
Prue came to talk with Michael. "You know, I really admire your courage. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, and Phoebe trusted you to save her in the process. Anyone who is willing to do that deserves to be with her." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope that both of you have happy lives together."  
  
"Thanks, Prue," said Michael, returning her smile. At this point, the grandfather clock struck two.  
  
"Places, everyone," ordered Grams, taking her role as High Priestess. A button pressed itself on the CD player, and Canon in D started to play. On cue, Phoebe came down the stairs. As Michael saw her, his heart rose in his chest. Never had she looked as beautiful to him as she did now. Victor took her arm and led her down the aisle to Michael. They both turned toward Grams, and she said, "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Michael Smith, and you, Phoebe Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"  
  
Michael, followed by Phoebe, said, "I do."  
  
"Then face each other and join hands. Michael, you may recite your vows," said Grams, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
Michael and Phoebe turned to look at each other. A smile Michael had been suppressing came to his face, and Phoebe blushed. Michael spoke first. "Phoebe, I fell in love with you the moment I first met you. The sound of your voice, the smile on your face, even the light hitting your hair, all told me that I had found my soulmate. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful person I've ever known. I promise you that I will never abandon you. I will always be there to take care of you. I will never stop loving you, and I am proud and honored to be your husband."  
  
Tears of pure joy were streaming down Phoebe's face as she spoke. "Michael, in the short time in which I have known you, you have shown more bravery than most people show in ten lifetimes. But you were not brave out of pride. You were brave out of pure goodness of heart. You were prepared to sacrifice your own life to stop the greatest evil, and to save us all. For that, and for showing me more love than I have ever known, I love you and will always love you, my soulmate, and my friend."  
  
There was not one dry eye among those gathered at the ceremony. Grams continued, "Here before witnesses, Michael and Phoebe have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." The rope came to life and bound itself around their wrists. Michael and Phoebe said together:  
  
"Heart to thee,  
  
Body to thee,  
  
Always and forever,  
  
So mote it be."  
  
"So mote it be," everyone else repeated.  
  
As Phoebe and Michael kissed, white orbs fell from the ceiling and temporarily illuminated the room. The celebration commenced thereafter, and Michael and Phoebe both knew that for the first time in their lives, they had both found true happiness.  
  
****  
  
Two months passed.  
  
Michael had officially moved into the Manor and Phoebe's room was now their room. Veraline had left the Underworld for good and moved into the family estate to be closer to her son. Piper had given birth to her son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and she and Leo were already in the throes of parenthood.  
  
On Michael's birthday, Phoebe decided to take him out to a romantic dinner at a restaurant within walking distance of the manor. It was a warm summer night and ideal for that kind of evening. After dinner they decided to take a stroll, taking advantage of those conditions.  
  
"I don't think I'm ever as happy as with you," said Michael, nuzzling Phoebe's neck.  
  
"Same here," she said, turning to kiss him. Then she said, "I've got a birthday present I want to give to you right now."  
  
"And what might that be?" Michael asked curiously.  
  
Phoebe took his hand and placed it on her belly. Instantly, Michael felt warmth enter his hand and tingle its way up his arm. His mouth dropped open in shock. "You're pregnant?" he stated.  
  
Phoebe nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Michael scooped her up in his arms and swung her around, raining her with kisses. After placing her down on the ground, he said, "Thank you, Phoebe. For the first time in my life, I feel complete. Everything is perfect." He looked at her smiling face with all the love in his heart.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang.  
  
It was the last sound Michael heard before everything went black.  
  
****  
  
Sensation flooded through Michael's body.  
  
'Strange,' he thought. As his senses awakened, he realized he was lying down.  
  
The last he remembered, he had been in the park with Phoebe on his birthday.  
  
Smells became identifiable. The air smelled clean...too clean. 'It's sterile,' he thought. The only place he could think of that smelled like that was a hospital.  
  
Why would he be at a hospital?  
  
He suddenly became aware that there were voices in the room. After a minute, they became distinguishable enough to understand.  
  
"How is he today?" said Piper.  
  
"The doctor said there wasn't any change," said Leo. "Considering how long he's been out, why would there be?"  
  
"We can't give up hope," said Piper firmly. "We have to stay strong for Phoebe."  
  
'What happened to me?' Michael wondered. He very slowly opened his eyes. His vision cleared after a moment, and he saw that Piper and Leo were looking out the window. "Hey," he whispered at them.  
  
Piper and Leo visibly jumped upon hearing his voice. "Oh my God," said Piper. "He's awake! Go call Phoebe, NOW!" she ordered. Leo ran off, and Piper came over and put her arms around Michael.  
  
Michael winced. "Easy, Piper," he said, his voice returning to normal. "I think I'm a little sore from lying in this bed."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she said, pulling away. "I'm just so glad you're all right."  
  
Leo came back in. "Phoebe's on her way. She'll be here in about five minutes." He came to stand next to Piper. "How do you feel?"  
  
"A little stiff, but otherwise I feel great," he said, stretching. "Now, would somebody mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"You were shot in the park," said Piper. "Some nut job who was looking for a quick thrill decided to give you a 38 caliber bullet in your head for your birthday."  
  
"Oh, man," said Michael, falling back against the pillows. It was then that he realized something was definitely wrong. "Why aren't there any bandages?" he asked.  
  
Piper shifted uncomfortably before she answered. "You were in a coma. The doctors didn't think you'd ever come out of it."  
  
Michael shuddered. "How long was I out?"  
  
Again Piper shifted uncomfortably and looked to Leo. He nodded, and she turned to face Michael again.  
  
"You've been here for two years," she said slowly.  
  
"Jesus," breathed Michael. Two years of his life were gone. Phoebe must have gone out of her mind. Suddenly, he remembered something else which made him sit up straight. "What about my..."  
  
At that moment, Phoebe entered the room wheeling a stroller. A happy little boy sat in it, humming to himself. Phoebe brought the stroller to a stop next to Piper and Leo. She then rushed over and threw her arms around Michael. "I knew you'd come back to me, I just knew it," she said, sobbing in his arms.  
  
"It's ok, baby," said Michael, rubbing her back. "I'm here now." Phoebe pulled back slightly and kissed him passionately. Michael could feel the pain of separation in the strength of her kiss.  
  
Phoebe moved out of his embrace completely and said, "There's somebody here that I know has been looking forward to meeting you." She reached into the stroller and lifted the little boy into Michael's arms.  
  
"Our son?" Michael questioned. Phoebe nodded. "What did you name him?"  
  
"Thomas Victor, after our fathers," said Phoebe, smiling.  
  
"He's beautiful," said Michael. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he kissed his son's head. "Hi, Tom, do you know who I am?"  
  
Tom looked at his father and pointed. "Dada!"  
  
"What - he just said - that is so cool!" exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Michael, shaking his head. Just then, another voice interrupted his thoughts, a voice that would haunt him for many years to come.  
  
"Phoebe, are you in here, honey?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. A Familiar Evil

CHAPTER 4: A Familiar Evil  
  
"John, for the last time, would you not call me that?" said Phoebe in annoyance.  
  
Michael was stunned into shocked silence. Who was this guy, and what gave him the right to call HIS wife 'honey'?  
  
The man said, "I'm sorry. You know I only say it because I care about you."  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right..." started Phoebe.  
  
At this point, Michael decided he'd had enough. "Excuse me for interrupting, but would somebody mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?"  
  
Michael's outburst made everyone in the room jump. Phoebe mentally smacked herself for not preparing him for John. She said, "Sorry, baby, I completely forgot to tell you. After your accident, the Elders decided to assign a second Whitelighter to the house. They thought having one sister with a toddler and a second one pregnant would leave us vulnerable, so they sent John down."  
  
"Ok, I could see that. However, why is it that he decides it's ok to call you 'honey'?"  
  
"Excuse me for showing a little compassion," said John. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for her that she couldn't use magic to heal you?"  
  
Michael sighed and calmed down. "I'm sorry I shouted like that. I guess I'm still in shock from this whole mess. How about we start over?" Michael smiled and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Michael."  
  
"John Bryant," said the Whitelighter, shaking Michael's hand. As they touched, Michael felt a chill run up his spine. Something about this guy felt slightly off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. At that point, Michael noticed something else that seemed out of place. "Where's Paige?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. She's at home watching Wyatt," explained Piper.  
  
"Good, I just wanted to make sure," said Michael. "Now, would somebody mind getting the doctor? I would really like to get out of this hospital gown."  
  
****  
  
That evening, Piper cooked up a feast that would have rivaled anything she ever cooked at Quake. Michael was hungrier than he'd ever been. Considering that technically he hadn't eaten ANYTHING in two years, it wasn't surprising. The only one who wasn't there was John, who had been summoned as soon as they got back to the Manor.  
  
Later on, after they were completely stuffed with the sumptuous dinner, the two Halliwell wives and their husbands sat together enjoying a nice roaring fire. Phoebe snuggled close with Michael. After sleeping alone for two years, it was doubtful he would be out of her presence very often, not that Michael was complaining.  
  
As a result, Phoebe desperately wanted to make love with Michael. She started rubbing her leg against his and nibbled on his earlobe. She was rewarded with a soft moan from her husband. She shifted position to sit in his lap.  
  
"I need you, Michael," she said. The sentence was a husky demand. Phoebe leaned forward and began to kiss him. Her hands traveled under his shirt and explored his hard muscles. Two years of nonuse had not diminished his strength in the slightest. She started to kiss his neck, and Michael knew that they couldn't stay downstairs much longer before they lost control.  
  
"Excuse us," he said quickly, and Michael immediately orbed them up to their bedroom. Once there, Phoebe pushed herself off of Michael and grinned wickedly at him. "What's that look for?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I just thought you might like to know I'm not wearing anything under this dress," she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is that a fact?" said Michael, pulled her to him again.  
  
"I think we should rectify that," Phoebe purred in his ear, rubbing against him.  
  
Michael fell on the bed, pulling Phoebe down on top of him. They spent the rest of the night making love.  
  
****  
  
Michael woke to the sound of arguing coming from downstairs. He quickly recognized the voices to be Phoebe's and John's.  
  
He sighed in annoyance as he dressed. Ever since he'd come back over a month ago, Michael had gotten the feeling that John was definitely not pleased with his presence at the Manor. He did a good job of keeping to himself. However, John seemed to have finally reached the breaking point on whatever his particular issue with Michael was.  
  
"Are you ungrateful or something?" Michael heard John say as he descended the staircase.  
  
"No, I'm very grateful that you were here," said Phoebe. "I'd be dead from that warlock's attack if you hadn't healed me."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is that I'm married and I love my husband more than anything," said Phoebe. "Therefore, there is no US, got it?"  
  
"You're telling me that you love a half demon freak over me?" John spat defiantly.  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
John jumped; he hadn't noticed Michael on the staircase. "I don't get this. I've spent more time with her than you ever have. I gave her comfort, and she seemed grateful at the time. Now all of a sudden, I have to leave?"  
  
"Your services will no longer be required," Michael said coldly as he came into the living room. "I have the Whitelighter healing touch, so you don't need to be here anymore." Michael turned to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Fine," said John angrily. Turning to Phoebe, he said, "Enjoy your freak, you bitch." Suddenly, John was slammed against the wall. Michael had reacted with supernatural speed to John's vile words and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Don't you EVER call her that again," he snarled. He released the Whitelighter and started to walk to his wife.  
  
"That's right, Phoebe, walk away with your freak," said John. Michael still didn't turn around. "Give me a call when you decide you need a good fuck."  
  
Michael roared in rage. In two seconds he had pinned John against the wall again, but this time he started to crush his throat. Michael could feel the burning rage growing stronger and stronger within him. He hadn't felt this way since he'd faced Damien. Michael looked into the Whitelighter's eyes and watched the life drain out of them. To his surprise, Michael found himself enjoying it.  
  
At that moment, the rational part of his mind pushed through, although it did nothing to suppress his anger. 'I'm ENJOYING choking him? What the hell is the matter with me?' he thought.  
  
It was at that moment that he caught sight of his hand.  
  
His skin was now dark red instead of its normal tan color.  
  
He released the Whitelighter and ran to the mirror...and nearly fainted upon seeing his reflection. The face staring back at him was full of hate. The black eyes seemed devoid of any trace of humanity. Examining the black tribal tattoos etched into his face, Michael suddenly realized what had happened, and the implications were more than he could bear.  
  
He noticed that Phoebe was standing behind him and she had placed a hand on his shoulder. The love emanating from her touch was so strong that he instantly transformed back to his normal self.  
  
Fear instantly gripped him. "Baby, are you ok?" he heard Phoebe say.  
  
"Am I ok?" he repeated incredulously. "AM I OK?!? I just turned into a DEMON for God's sake! NO, Phoebe, I'm not ok!" He backed away from her, fearing that he would hurt her.  
  
"Michael, wait," she said. "I just want to help."  
  
"No, Phoebe, I don't want you near me now, not until I know what this means." Michael ran upstairs to the attic.  
  
Phoebe turned on John in anger. "See what you did?"  
  
"Yes, I just proved my point! He's an evil freak!" shouted John.  
  
Phoebe slapped him very, VERY hard across the face. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed at him. Stunned, John orbed out.  
  
Phoebe ran up the stairs to the attic. She found Michael standing in front of the Book of Shadows in complete shock. She walked around behind him...and froze.  
  
It wasn't until she'd taken a good look at the page he was looking at that she realized that his demonic form was not just similar.  
  
Michael's demonic form was Belthazor.  
  
****  
  
Michael orbed to his family estate. Phoebe had wanted to go with him, but Michael insisted that she stay with her sisters, who were still in shock over the whole thing. Michael had known that tapping into his dark side when he faced Damien would have consequences, but this was just too much for him to handle.  
  
Michael found his mother sitting at the piano. "Mom, we need to talk."  
  
Veraline sighed and walked over to her son. "I know. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to, but I guess it was inevitable." They sat down on a couch. "Coming as close as you did to killing Damien with that fireball stirred the evil within you and brought it closer to the surface. I had hoped that in time the effects of that would subside, but the coma changed all of that."  
  
"That's what I figured," said Michael. "There's still one thing that's bugging me, though. Why is it that my demonic form is Belthazor?"  
  
Veraline sighed again. He deserved to know the truth. She looked into his eyes and said, "Because Cole's mother and I were sisters."  
  
****  
  
A month passed.  
  
It had been quite a shock for Michael to learn that he was Cole's cousin. Controlling Belthazor would be difficult, but Phoebe was hopeful. Michael's case was different than Cole's. Michael had been raised as a good witch; thus, his good nature had overpowered Belthazor before he could kill John.  
  
In the meantime, Michael had finally settled back into his life. Veraline had stepped in while Michael was in the coma and had handled all his affairs at the company so that he'd be ready to step back in. Tom was growing nicely, as was Wyatt. Paige and Glen had gotten back together and were dating exclusively.  
  
On this particular Saturday, Phoebe had been quite exhausted by the events of the week. Michael decided to take Tom to visit his mother at the estate. Paige, Piper, and Leo took Wyatt to Golden Gate Park for the afternoon. Since Phoebe had been so tired, she had elected to stay home.  
  
She spent most of the afternoon dozing on the couch, flicking between TV channels. It was only due to her exhaustion that she didn't sense the hand reaching from behind her that grabbed her throat.  
  
John lifted her clear off the couch and threw her on the floor. Dazed, Phoebe looked up just in time to receive a blow to her jaw. Blood trickled down her mouth from her split lip. "John, what..." she started.  
  
"I'm going to show you how I feel about being rejected for a half demon freak, you filthy bitch," he said. He pinned her to the ground with his body and began to unzip his pants.  
  
"Don't, please don't..." Phoebe begged.  
  
"Shut up!" he snarled, smacking her across the face. "I'm going to fuck you so bad you'll wish you were dead."  
  
"No, oh God, no, no, please...MICHAEL!" John muffled her mouth with his after that outburst as he started to rip her clothing.  
  
****  
  
Tom was happy. His grandmother's embrace was so warm that he couldn't help but coo to her and giggle.  
  
Michael smiled. It was nice to see his mother in this setting again. Tom brought back memories of his own childhood.  
  
Suddenly, Michael felt as though someone had squeezed his heart with a vice.  
  
The sound of Phoebe screaming entered his mind.  
  
Then he saw a vision of her that made him so sick he nearly vomited.  
  
"Oh, my God..." He orbed out without another word.  
  
Tom started to cry. Even the one-year old knew something was deadly wrong.  
  
****  
  
Michael orbed in to a sight that nearly killed him.  
  
Phoebe lay on the floor hugging her knees to her face. She was bloodied, bruised, and battered. Her clothing was ripped.  
  
"Baby, who did this to you?" he asked in a carefully controlled voice.  
  
"J - John," she stuttered as she began to sob.  
  
Michael knelt next to her and held her close. Her body was shaking with fear and trauma. He felt her tense in his embrace, and he grew angry. She was afraid, even in his arms.  
  
The son of a bitch was going to pay.  
  
Michael quickly healed Phoebe's wounds. He kissed her once, gently, on the forehead. Then he said quietly, "Leo."  
  
The Whitelighter orbed in. "Michael, what...oh, God," he said as he caught sight of Phoebe.  
  
"Stay with her," said Michael coldly. "I have some business to attend to."  
  
Before Leo could say another world, Michael flamed out.  
  
****  
  
John sat on a bench in a deserted part of Golden Gate Park. He was very pleased with himself at the moment. No one rejected him for a demon freak and had a happy life afterward. He hoped that Phoebe would never recover, and as a result, never be able to make love to Michael.  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
Michael had flamed in so silently that John hadn't even heard him until he spoke.  
  
"How could you do it?" he asked in disbelief. "You're a Whitelighter, a force of good. How could you rape Phoebe?" He was shaking in anger. Belthazor was now just beneath the surface, begging to be set loose, but Michael wasn't ready to let him out just yet.  
  
"Simple, I wanted revenge," said John, sneering at him. "I doubt she'll ever let you fuck her again. And even if she does, every time she'll remember what I did to her. Every time you fuck her, you'll know that I was there, too. Have a nice sex life, Michael."  
  
Michael couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and morphed into Belthazor. Within seconds he'd shoved John against a tree and held him there.  
  
"You realize that by raping Phoebe, you allowed your inner evil to envelop you," said Michael/Belthazor in a deep demonic voice. "As such, you'll likely burn in hell. Allow me to send you there, you FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" With that, Michael punched into John's body and ripped his heart out. He threw John's body into the air and incinerated him with a fireball. Michael reared his head back and screamed in agony and pain.  
  
****  
  
Michael orbed back to a silent, sad Manor.  
  
By this time, everyone had returned. Phoebe had her head buried against Piper's shoulder; her body shook with sobs. Paige sat on the other side of Phoebe, rubbing her sister's back. Glen had come by and was holding Tom. Leo was holding Wyatt.  
  
Glen immediately walked over to Michael. "You can hold him if you want."  
  
"That's ok, Glen," said Michael, patting the other man's shoulder. He leaned over to kiss his sleeping son's head, and then walked over toward Phoebe.  
  
Paige got up from the couch and wrapped Michael in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she said. Michael held her for a minute, and then released her to go sit where she'd been.  
  
As Michael started to rub Phoebe's back, she winced at first, then turned away from Piper and buried her head against his neck. She cried her heart out in his arms, allowing the nightmare of the rape to pour out of her soul.  
  
Michael didn't know how long he held Phoebe in his arms like that, nor did he care. He realized for the first time how fragile his wife really was. It would take her a long time to heal from this, but Michael was prepared and ready to help. His love for her would be her strength.  
  
No matter how long it took, he would make sure that nothing ever hurt Phoebe again, even at the cost of his own life.  
  
THE END 


End file.
